


Fallen Angel: Lana

by Justafanficwriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Themes, Blood, Emotional, F/F, Gay Sex, Gore, Hurt, LGBT Themes, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, My OC - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Transwoman, Violence, drugs possibly, hazbin hotel oc, inner conflict, transgender Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanficwriter/pseuds/Justafanficwriter
Summary: Lana, a pure of heart, Class 3, angel. Dying in 1943, she ended up in heaven due to living a good life. Never lost her virginity, never did any drugs. Her father was a serial killer, and went by the name Alastor. Her mother's name was Betty and her younger brother was named Mike. They all lived in Louisiana, trying to meet ends meet. When Lana died, her memories of her life were gone. She only knew her name and the year she passed. What other secrets are hidden within her mind?
Kudos: 18





	Fallen Angel: Lana

Chapter 1 

"_Papa? Wha-what are you doing?" A little girl asked in shock and fear. The man before her looked just as shocked, covered in blood, holding a wooden saw. "Go back to your room please," The small child took off in a run. "Papa hurt someone, I need to tell so-" she was stopped by her father cutting her off, smiling wickedly. "Don't tell anyone of this, or you won't be daddy's little princess anymore," the child screamed._

Lana woke up in a cold sweat. The red headed angel looked around. Her roommate, Anthony, was not to be found. With a sigh, she yawned. For the past years, Lana had been having that same re-occuring dream every night. The young angel did not quite get it but let it roll off her back. The angel sat alongside her bed and looked out the serene scenery, Heaven was truly beautiful. It had clear blue skies, birds chirping, always sunny and sixty degrees Fahrenheit, and every angel seemed to enjoy their time there. It was like a happy retirement home for the deceased. Again, Heaven had certain rules: Follow all the Ten Commandments as stated in the bible, must NEVER go by the outer ledge, and to respect each and every inhabitant of Heaven; no matter if you do not like them or not. Lana followed every rule except one.....

The short haired, red head, dressed in her normal, flapper dress with flats, and purple eyeshadow with red lipstick. "Mwah, perfect," She did a face in her mirror. Fluffing out her wings, she made sure they were perfect and presentable. Everything in Heaven was superficial and snobby unfortunately. Lana hated that aspect of the place, other than that who could complain? You were always relaxed and taken care of! 

The angel opened her door and then closed it to go get some breakfast. Heaven was set up like a huge college dormitory. Since she was a Class 3 Angel, she got breakfast last. Class 3 angels were human born angels that lived normal lives but were good people. Class 2 angels were angels that were humans but they made major contributions to human existence. Like example, Thomas Eddison. Class 1 angels, although rare, were Heaven born angels. They were considered like Gods by the lower class angels. Lana was a Class 3. "Hello Mrs. Thames! Hi Mr. Burke!" Lana happily waved at her neighbors walking out of her sector building. Her building was "Pneumonia deaths". Yes, she died in 1943 due to Pneumonia. 

It took forever to get down the elevator. When you shared a building with billions of others, check-out could be horrendous! Lana was on the first floor, getting off she made her way out of the complex. "Mmmmmmmm, I love the air in Heaven!" Lana twirled around, giggling to herself. The girl trotted across the street, without looking both ways and was hit by a flying angel.

Everything was black. Lana's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, you alright?" Lana's vision was slowly regaining as she saw a blonde headed girl. She did not seem like an angel but looked like a demon. "Wh-Where am I?" the angel was almost afraid to ask. "Hell my dear," a static voice, sounding like a radio announcer, came out of the shadows. It was a creepy, smiling, demon. "You hit the ground hard, right in front of the hotel," the blonde was treating her wing wounds. "Hotel? Look, I need to get out of here!" Lana pushed the blonde demon and slowly got up. "Look, you NEED to rest. I am not letting you leave here, until you are at least able to walk okay," The girl stood her ground in front of Lana. The smiling demon added, "Plus, heaven is not going away anytime soon princess," Lana's eyes went wide realizing, he was the man from her dreams. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the FUCK is going on? Why THE HELL, did you let an angel come here Charlie!" a short moth demon, Vaggie scolded the blonde. "Look, she might be our best opportunity to show Heaven, we are NOT a joke! That we are trying to help souls receive redemption! I am not just doing this for the angel but for our reputation as well Vag," she placed her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders. "I won't screw this up, I promise," Charlie gave her a gentle kiss. "Aww, how VERY touching," Angel snarkily laughed at the two's exchange. "Maybe you should check on your 'BEST OPPORTUNITY' because she is not in her room," "WHAT!" Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other in shock. 

Meanwhile, Lana was being helped by the red, creepy demon. "Thank you so much, I hate to be a burden," "NOT AT ALL MY GOOD FELLOW! I AM HAPPY TO OBLIGE!" Alastor smiled, even more if possible. Lana was finally able to stand on her own. "I bid you good day sir," with that the flapper girl took a running stat then leaped. She crashed onto the cement ground. "Okay, one more time," Lana repeated this for another two times. Alastor smiled and started to chuckle, going all static. "YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE ONCE YOU HAVE FALLEN ANGEL! HOE NAIVE AND STUPID TO THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE!" He laughed right in her face. Lana started to tear up. "GO AHEAD, CRY TO YOUR BENEVOLENT GOD, SEE IF THEY'LL LISTEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE IN HELL AND WE CRAVE TEARS!" Lana backed away then started to run. "I can't believe that had happened, what the heck," she was almost ran over by a car. 

WELCOME TO HELL LANA 


End file.
